Telephone?
by deliccot
Summary: Suara deringan handphone yang mengganggu. Yami-pun menjawab panggilan tersebut. Siapa sih yang telephone? .. Cari tau jawabannya *plak* .. AU. OOC?. RnR?


**Warning: **gaje, bahasa yang ga baku, au, OOC, n mungkin typo!

**Pairing: **? Chizu ga tau

**A/N: **Ini Chi ketik berdasarkan rekomendasi teman saia -maklum, author kaga punya ide-

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

**Happy Reading!**

Pintu kaca itu tertutup pelan, menandakan kalau baru saja ada seseorang yang keluar dari gedung bertingkat itu. Gedung dengan papan nama besar di atasnya - membuatnya mudah untuk ditemukan-. **Domino's GYM Club**, itulah namanya.

* * *

XxXxX

**Yu-Gi-Oh © Kazuki Takahashi**

**Telephone? © cHizu drarryo**

XxXxX

* * *

Sekumpulan pria muda berada di ruang ganti di salah satu Gym terkemuka dan ekseklusif di pusat kota Domino. Ada seorang CEO bertampang angkuh yang baru saja berteriak keras untuk membujuk puppy-nya agar nge-gym, ada pula dua pasang kekasih -yang sepertinya- sedang pacaran; yang jika diperhatikan baik-baik, seme berambut putih dan cokelat blonde -yang lebih mirip perampok- lagi melancarkan jurus grepe-grepenya, dan berbagai pengunjung -aneh- lainnya.

Tiba-tiba semua kegiatan di ruangan itu terinterupsi oleh suara deringan hp. Semua saling pandang, menunggu seseorang untuk menghentikan suara yang dianggap mengganggu itu. Dengan cepat, salah seorang pria berambut tiga warna serta matanya berwarna merah ruby menjawab panggilan tersebut dan terjadilah suatu obrolan,

"Hallo?" ucap lelaki yang ternyata adalah Yami.

"Abang, ini ayang." balas sang penelepon yang suaranya terdengar genit itu.

"Eemmmmm.." Yami bergumam tidak jelas.

"Abang masih di tempat gym ya?" tanya wanita -yang setelah diselidiki(?)- bernama Anzu lagi.

"Iya," jawab Yami, agak malas.

"Ayang sekarang lagi ada di shopping Mall dekat tempat gym abang. Ayang liat Louis Vuitton punya koleksi tas baru. Harganya murah kok, cuma Rp. 7.000.000 aja... Boleh beli nggak, Bang?" ucap Anzu terdengar berharap.

"O.K, belilah kalau kau sangat menyukainya."

"Ah.. makasih abang, dan tadi sebelum aku datang kesini, aku ada singgah ke pameran mobil dan ada mobil Mercedes terbaru! Aku suka banget dengan modelnya, aku juga sudah ngobrol dengan penjualnya dan dia setuju mau kasih 'good price'. Lagian kan bagus juga kalo mobil BMW yang kita beli tahun lalu itu ditukar dengan yang baru." ucap sang wanita dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Berapa harga yang dia kasih?" tanya Yami agak kebingungan.

"Lagi harga promo, jadi cuma Rp. 550 juta aja," jawabnya enteng.

"O.K pastikan harga itu sudah 'on the road'."

"Great, ada 1 lagi, bang." kali ini nada bicara Anzu sangat bersemangat.

"Apa?" tanya Yami -lagi-.

"Tadi pagi aku iseng-iseng datang ke agent real estate dan ternyata rumah yang kita lihat kemarin-kemarin itu ternyata dijual..! Abang ingat ga? Rumah seluas 1000 meter di Kebayoran Baru yang ada kolam renang berbentuk love, terus ada taman orchidnya di belakang rumah yang berhadapan lapangan tennis itu, dan yang garasinya muat 4 mobil itu.. Cantik kan, bang?"

"Hem.. Berapa harga yang mereka minta?" Yami menjawab sambil memasang pose ala Conan Edogawa.

"Cuma Rp 10 milyar saja. Ok kan harganya, dan aku lihat kalo tabunganmu cukup buat beli itu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kalo kamu bisa tawar jadi Rp 8,5 milyar silakan aja." Yami menghela napas- lega.

"OK abang sayang, terima kasih bang. Kita jumpa nanti malam ya? I love you!" teriakan keras tadi mengakhiri panggilan telephone itu.

Yami lantas menutup flip hp-nya. Yugi yang sejak tadi ada di sampingnya menyenggol lengan kekasihnya itu pelan. "Kau bicara dengan siapa, Yami?" tanyanya bingung. Yami tidak menjawab, ia mengangkat tangan dan memegang hp itu. Dengan suara keras, Yami bertanya pada orang-orang di ruangan tersebut,

"ADA YANG TAU NGGAK, INI HANDPHONE PUNYA SIAPA?"

**OMAKE**

* * *

Di sebuah mobil BMW, tepat di kursi penumpang. Seorang pria berambut hiu sedang menggrepe-grepe tubuhnya sendiri, sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu yang hilang.

"Handphone gue kemana ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Melihat kelakuan sang bos, pria tua yang duduk di kursi supir itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, 'ckckck.. orang lemot kayak gini, kok bisa jadi bos ya? heran saya,' batinnya heran. "Supir, cepat kita ke Bank!" teriakan tadi membuat sang supir langsung memacu mobil ke bank terdekat.

Entah kenapa, kini bos berambut hiu yang bernama Honda Hiroto itu lebih khawatir pada kartu kredit dan seluruh tabungannya di Bank.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**Ahaha, berakhir dengan gaje -lagi-. T_T**

**Maafkan Chi karna buat cerita ga mutu ini, mana pairingnya ga jelas juga pula. TOT**

**ARRGH? sudahlah, sekali lagi makasih kalo ada yang mau baca en review fic ini..**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih! ^^**

**Oh iya, REVIEW please?**


End file.
